


The Challenge

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun was in the middle of enjoying the party when he gets issued a challenge: go upstairs where someone is handcuffed to a bed and fuck them, no matter who they are. Sehun accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Herausforderung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234833) by [theFluff01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFluff01/pseuds/theFluff01)



> More Sekai. Playing with the totally not gay but I guess I like fucking dudes now porn trope :D

Even before the life changing tap on the shoulder, Sehun had been having a great night. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect a shitty college party to be this good, but it was small enough to be enjoyable, big enough to have a little privacy, and wild enough to know that he’d be telling stories about it for a long time. 

Sehun knew almost everyone there. There was a crazy game of truth or dare in the living room, which so far had involved three people streaking, a couple lap dances, lots of out of tune singing, and even more making out. People were in the pond out back jousting on blow up sleds with broom handles. He and Baekhyun finished shot-gunning their beers, Sehun’s second, Baekhyun’s third or fourth, to the cheers of an uproarious crowd.

And that’s when the tap on the shoulder happened. Byulyi, Chanyeol, and Hyejin appeared behind him with wicked grins on their faces, and Sehun knew he was either in for hell, or one hell of a good time. 

“Sehun, will you accept a challenge?” Byulyi yelled over the din.

“That depends, what’s the challenge?” 

“There’s somebody upstairs, handcuffed to a bed, who we have also challenged. Your challenge is to go upstairs and fuck them, no matter who they are.” 

Sehun’s jaw dropped. The plan was to get laid tonight, and this was the easiest, most excitingly reckless opportunity to do just that that he’d ever heard of. There were really very few girls at the party that he wouldn’t love to have sex with. Even fewer he couldn’t at least figure out a way to have a good time with, and even if it sucked, at the very least he’d have a good story. Handcuffed. Mmm.

The most likely suspects were Hyejin and Byulyi’s friends, and they were both extremely hot. Chanyeol was giving him wiggly eyebrows. He took that as a good sign. 

“I accept.” 

All three challengers jumped up and down and giggled with glee. 

“I didn’t expect it to be that easy.” Byulyi said, grinning. “You sure?” 

“Fuck yes. What could possibly go wrong?” 

Hyejin grabbed his hand and led him towards the stairs. “This person is consenting, right?” 

“How dare you. Of course they are.” 

“Had to check. Are they drunk?” 

“No way. They’ve had a couple beers at most.” 

“You didn’t bully them into this, did you?” 

“Nope, they were like ‘why the fuck not?’ I think they really liked getting chained up.” 

“Oh boy.” This could either be really awesome or really weird. 

“Here we are.” The three challengers pulled him to a room in the hallway upstairs, gave him identical mischievous grins, and then opened the door and pushed him inside. The door slammed behind him.

The room was dimly lit, clearly a guest room, with a queen sized bed right in the middle. There was someone lying naked in the middle of the bed. Sehun saw long legs, a blanket slung lazily over more sensitive areas, a firm, tan, very flat chest, and strong, muscular arms. 

A boy. The person on the bed was a boy. Sehun’s stomach swooped, and he let out a bark of surprised, nervous laughter. 

As the figure twisted on the bed, Sehun finally got a good view of his face. Kim Fucking Jongin. Sehun’s stomach swooped again. Sehun remembered telling Byulyi just last week that if he had to fuck one guy on campus, it would be Kim Jongin. The guy was beautiful. 

Jongin let out his own indignant laugh. “I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised, but I honestly expected you to be a girl.” 

Sehun sauntered closer to the bed. “Likewise. I don’t know why. All pronouns were suspiciously gender neutral.” He slipped off his shoes and crawled up onto the bed next to Jongin, so he could get a better view of his face. “I’m guessing you’re straight.” 

“I honestly haven’t put too much thought into it. As far as I know, yes, but I’m open to trying new things. You?” 

“Pretty much the same. Ever done anything with a guy?” 

“I’ve kissed a few.” 

“I haven’t even done that.” 

“What’s your name again?” 

“Sehun.” He glanced up at where Jongin’s wrists were encircled by the shiny metal of the cuffs, tethering him to the headboard, and then down at the smooth, dark skin of his bare chest and stomach. “And you’re Jongin.” 

“That’s me.”

There was a brief but awkward pause in which Jongin shifted uncomfortably, and Sehun admired the full pout of his lips, the gentle, elegant shape of his eyes, and the flawless cut of his jawline. He’d never seen the other shirtless before, and damn, the rest of his body was just as beautiful as his face. 

“Sehun, we really don’t have to do this. The other three will give us shit, but who the fuck cares. It sounded like a fun challenge, but in practice it might be a bit much for two mostly sober, mostly straight people.” 

Sehun reached forward to brush a thumb over Jongin’s nipple, gaging his reaction. Jongin blinked slowly, eye’s never leaving Sehun’s, wrists pulling unconsciously on the cuffs. 

“I won’t back out if you won’t.” 

Jongin smirked, which made him go from handsome and sweet looking, almost cute, to straight up wickedly sexy in record time. Sehun was very much jealous of those skills. 

“Okay then. Let’s do this.” 

Sehun slung a leg in between Jongin’s and settled down on top of him, propped up to look down at his face. It’s so strange to be lying down on top of someone without immediately worrying that he’d squish them. Jongin had none of the sharp hipbones, soft planes, and gentle curves that Sehun was so familiar with. 

He reached up to touch Jongin’s lips with careful fingertips, pressing and stroking at the full plush softness he found. Jongin gazed up at him with hooded eyes. 

“Is kissing boys different than kissing girls?” He rolled Jongin’s bottom lip between two fingers until Jongin’s upper lip closed over the top finger, and he sucked gently. Sehun was already worried about how addicting these lips might be. 

Jongin’s tongue gently pushed Sehun’s finger out of his mouth so he could talk. “Why don’t you find out?” 

Sehun’s hand slid away from Jongin’s mouth to brush the perfect, sharp line of his jaw, and then he leaned down to finally claim Jongin’s lips with his own. 

The answer was ‘not really.’ Kissing Jongin was a lot like kissing a girl, except that his body was more masculine beneath him, his jaw was a different shape under his hand, and his lips were softer and sweeter than any girl he’d ever kissed. After a few cautious slides, Sehun pressed harder, more insistent, tongue sweeping out to help explore the luscious beauty of his mouth. The perfect lips parted under his tongue, and he moaned into the kiss. 

Beneath him Jongin jerked and whined. “Careful, Sehun careful. I have a dick.” Sehun blinked, confused, and then realized he’d been unconsciously pressing his thigh harder between Jongin’s legs. Right. Different genitals. 

“Oops, sorry. Didn’t mean to squish your balls.” He moved his leg out from between Jongin’s to straddle his hips. 

Jongin laughed good naturedly. “It’s fine it’s fine. That’ll feel a lot better later when I’m hard. So how was kissing a dude?” 

“Good actually. Not that different. Your lips are amazing.” 

“Thanks.” Jongin smiled bashfully. “You’re an amazing kisser. Get back here.” 

Sehun ducked back down to suck tenderly at Jongin’s bottom lip. The kiss stayed slow and gentle, almost chaste for a little while, until Jongin opened his mouth and licked teasingly at Sehun’s top lip, and then nipped playfully at the same spot. Sehun blinked his eyes open to look down into Jongin’s beautiful hooded bedroom eyes, and then slid his tongue between Jongin’s lips, licking into his mouth. Jongin groaned, jarringly deep, and a shudder ran all the way down Sehun’s spine. 

After that the kiss was filthy. Sehun wound a hand up into Jongin’s hair to hold his head exactly where he wanted, while Jongin opened up beautifully for him, lips falling wide, pliant and eager. 

Sehun slid his hand down Jongin’s side, squeezing at the solid muscle, testing firm, straight lines. Sehun had always admired a nice male body, out of respect and appreciation, but he’d never considered what feeling one up would be like. It was an odd experience. With women, there was always a desire to look and touch, but his appreciation for men’s’ bodies had never been sexual before. 

He moved both of his own legs between Jongin’s, pushing the other boy’s thighs apart so he could settle between them. He could feel their dicks line up through two layers of cloth, and was surprised to find that Jongin was even harder than he was. He swiveled his hips a little, and Jongin gasped and squeezed Sehun’s hips between his legs. 

Sehun pushed himself up to look down at the boy spread out beneath him, hands pulling on the cuffs above his head, flushed and panting. 

“You look good, Jongin.” 

He smirked. “I always do. You’re getting pretty into this, for a straight guy.” 

“Oh I’m the one getting into this?” He swiveled his hips again, harder, and watched as Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. “Are you saying you don’t want to have your hand all over me right now?” 

“I-I want…” His hips canted up against Sehun’s, asking for friction. 

“Do you want me to touch you? I don’t think I’m up for any blow jobs just yet, but I’ll jerk you off if you want.” 

Jongin glanced over at the bedside table, and Sehun followed his gaze to find a couple condoms and a tube of what could only be lube. 

“Do you want to use those?” 

“D-do you? I mean we might as well go all the way, right?” 

“Yeah, I mean I guess that was the plan.” He sat all the way up between Jongin’s legs. Jongin gazed up at the ceiling, blushing. “I’d be the one fucking you, right? You’re okay with that?” 

Jongin laughed nervously, thighs still squeezing tight around Sehun’s legs. “I’m-yeah. I’m okay with that.” 

“You sure? I’m more than happy to do it, but I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve only heard a few things about how gay sex works.” 

“We’ll figure it out. My best friend is gay. I’ve heard a LOT of things about gay sex. In excruciating detail.” 

“Oh good. We should be fine then.” He flashed Jongin a grin, and then wrapped his fingers in the blanket still covering Jongin’s hip. “Can I take this off you?” 

“Can you take of at least some of your clothes first?” 

“Oh yeah. Sure.” He pulled his shirt over his head, and careful watched Jongin’s expression. He raised his eyebrows a little, lips parting slightly. Sehun was pleased. He scooted away to shimmy out of his pants, and then returned to his spot between Jongin’s legs in just his boxers, and pulled Jongin’s hips and legs up onto his lap. 

“How are your wrists?” 

“They’re fine.” 

“Good. Just making sure.” He leaned forward and fastened his lips around one of Jongin’s nipples, kissing it sweetly and the circling it with his tongue. It was quite a different ball game on the smooth flat surface of Jongin’s chest, without boobs. Sehun kind of missed the boobs, but he also kind of didn’t. Jongin’s soft moan made it completely irrelevant. 

“Sh-shit I’ve always wondered how that would feel. Girls never do that.” 

“Is it good?” 

“Don’t stop.” 

Sehun flicked his tongue quickly back and forth, and felt Jongin’s hips twitch in his lap. He moaned again. Sehun gave the nipple one last kiss and then moved over to the other one. He licked it once, and then alternated between breathing hot air over it, and then pulling back and inch to blow cold air. Jongin whined, chest arching up towards Sehun’s mouth. Sehun finally gave in and lapped gently at the bud with his tongue until Jongin shivered beneath him and his breath hitched. 

He sat back up and slowly licked his lips. 

“Sehun, you have a really cute mouth.” 

Sehun snorted indignantly. “Cute?” 

“Yeah, cute. It’s so little and pretty.” 

Sehun pressed his lips into a line, feeling a little cross. Jongin smirked, completely unapologetic. 

“Jongin, how flexible are you?” 

“Pretty flexible, why?” 

“Just gotta—hold on…” He sat up, pushing Jongin hips with him, and reached for the things on the bedside table. Jongin yelped in surprise as Sehun pushed his knees up close to his head, but he didn’t seem to be in any pain. By the time Sehun settled back down on the bed, Jongin was flushed and giggling. Someone so fucking sexy didn’t have the right to also be so fucking cute. 

He squirted a little lube onto his palm and then slipped a hand under the blanket to wrap it around Jongin’s cock. Grabbing somebody else’s dick was definitely weird, but once he got over the initial feeling, it really wasn’t so bad. Like pulling off a band-aid. Jongin’s dick didn’t feel quite as big as his, but considering the size of Sehun’s dick, that didn’t make it small by any stretch. 

Jongin was already half hard. He gasped quietly when Sehun grabbed him, and then Sehun gave him a few experimental strokes, the way he usually did when he jacked off, and rubbed his thumb under the head. Jongin groaned, legs falling wider. 

“Fuck. You know how dicks work.” 

Sehun laughed. “You’re not wrong.” 

“Girls have no idea—fuck. How to give hand jobs. Oh my god. It feels so much better when it’s not my own hand.” 

“Does it? That’s cool. I’ll have to get a dude to give me one sometime.” 

“Fuck, I’ll do it.” 

“Would you really? Thanks, man, I’ll take you up on that.” 

The blanket was just a nuisance at that point. Sehun tugged it off Jongin’s hips and tossed it to the side, revealing the full expanse of Jongin’s lithe, golden body spread out beneath him, on his lap and cuffed to the bed. 

“Fuck, you look so good.” He looked down at where Jongin’s dick slid in his fist. There was something unexpectedly erotic about holding somebody else’s dick in his hand. He stroked a little faster and Jongin bit back a moan. 

“I need to finger you first, right?” 

“Y-yeah. With lube. Lots of lube.” 

“Yes, lots of lube. Have you ever stuck anything in your ass before?” 

“Nope, nothing.” 

“Me neither. This is all going to be new.” 

Sehun scooted back and let Jongin’s hips drop onto the bed to get a better angle, and poured more lube onto his fingers. He positioned one finger at his entrance and pressed gently, surprised by how difficult the initial breach was. It took more pressure than he thought it would to press his finger inside. 

Jongin’s muscles clenching around Sehun’s finger and he breathed in shallow gasps through his teeth. Sehun stopped moving. 

“You gotta relax, man. I feel like I’m going to hurt you. Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just really weird. Give me a minute.” His pretty eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He probably wasn’t trying to look sexy, but Sehun still found himself licking his lips as Jongin’s face twisted. 

After a minute Jongin managed to relax, taking slow, shaky breaths. Sehun tentatively slid the finger out about an inch, and then back in again. Jongin bit his lip, but he stayed relaxed, so Sehun repeated the action several times before lengthening the strokes. Soon he was pushing the whole finger in and out. Jongin’s walls pressed down around him, so, so tight. Sehun couldn’t help but groan as he imagined what it would feel like around his dick. 

“It’s really tight. Are you still clenching or is it just this tight?” 

Jongin blushed. “I’m not clenching.” 

“Wow, okay. How does it feel?” 

“Still weird. I think it’s a good weird, but I don’t know yet.” 

“I’m going to try two fingers, okay?” 

Jongin nodded, and Sehun, with some difficulty, pushed and wiggled a second finger in beside the first, carefully watching Jongin’s reaction. 

The other boy grunted through clenched teeth. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Keep going.” 

Sehun cautiously thrust the two fingers in and out, alternating between watching them disappear into Jongin’s body and watching Jongin’s face. He had his plush bottom lip pulled between his teeth. When Sehun tried curling and twisting his fingers a little, he let out a low whine and tensed up, pulling hard on the cuffs. Sehun licked his lips as all the muscles on Jongin’s arms and body flexed into sharp relief. 

Five minutes of Sehun scissoring and thrusting later, and Jongin was panting, legs spread as wide as he could get them. There was a blush high in his cheeks and his golden body took on a dewy sheen. 

“You look so good.” 

“Fuck—I feel good. Agh! You can… I need—more. Just more.” 

Sehun felt blood rushing south as Jongin moaned. 

“More as in another finger, or…?”

“I don’t know. Faster? Rougher?”

Sehun thrust faster, curling his fingers more roughly than before, and Jongin wailed and arched back on the bed. 

“There! Sehun, right there. Oh fuck.” 

Sehun blinked, carefully reaching deep and rubbing over the spot he’d touched before. There was definitely a spot felt a little different, and when he rubbed it gently, Jongin twitched and moaned, precum pearling at the tip of his dick. 

“So… it feels good here?” 

“S’fucking amazing. Holy shit, it feels so good—Ah!” 

Sehun continued rubbing over the spot in small circles, eyes transfixed on the way Jongin shuddered and twisted under his touch. 

“Fuck. Sehun, three fingers. Please.” 

When he pulled out to reapply lube, Jongin actually whimpered, and then blushed about it. Sehun leaned over him to kiss him again as he pushed the three fingers in, thrusting them in and out in time with his tongue in Jongin’s mouth. He did his best to brush over the spot that Jongin liked so much. 

Jongin kissed back hungrily and let out a long, needy moan into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun felt more confident now. He was pretty sure he could be a little more aggressive with the fingering without hurting Jongin, so he did just that, thrusting harder and faster and crooking his fingers. After a while he returned to just massaging the spot Jongin liked, circling it continuously and never leaving, because he loved the way Jongin’s mouth went slack against his own, and desperate moans spilled continuously from his lips like he couldn’t stop them. When he glanced down, he was surprised to see just how much precum had leaked out onto Jongin’s stomach, forming a puddle on his abs. 

“Wow, Jongin, you’re leaking a lot.” 

God, he was so pretty when he blushed. “It f-feels good.” His voice wavered. Sehun couldn’t help but kiss him again, dropping little pecks across his lips and down onto his cheek. Then he sat up so he could use his other hand to circle Jongin’s dick again and pump slowly as he continued to gently massage the spot. Jongin’s cries rapidly grew in pitch and urgency. 

Sehun gave him just two more slow tugs before he cried “S-Sehun—Ah!” and his whole body convulsed as he came. 

Sehun watched, a little stunned, as Jongin’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, body jerking as he continued to spill onto his stomach in thick spurts. 

As soon as Jongin finished, Sehun pulled out and sat back to let him come down. Jongin went boneless on the sheets, eyes closed and panting. Even covered in his own spunk, he looked beautiful. 

“Holy fuck. You came, like, a shit ton. Are you okay?” 

It took a couple seconds for Jongin to nod hazily in response. He pulled half heartedly on the cuffs and slowly blinked his eyes open. 

“That was… Fuck Sehun.” 

“What happened?” 

Jongin blushed again and looked up at the ceiling. “Um. Prostate stimulation?” 

“Wait, that spot was your prostate? Is that supposed to feel good?” 

Jongin looked down at Sehun with a slightly indignant expression. “Yes? Let me get this straight. You just gave me the most intense orgasm of my entire life, and you didn’t even know what you were doing?” 

“Yup that sounds about right. I told you I didn’t know shit about gay sex.” 

Jongin let his head fall back onto the pillow with a laugh, and pulled his legs up to squeeze around Sehun’s middle. 

“Get back up here and kiss me.” 

“If you insist.” He crawled up Jongin’s body and happily licked into his pretty mouth.

It took only a few moments for Sehun to figure out that he needed to clean Jongin up before anything else happened. He kept trying to flatten out on top of Jongin’s body and then remembering at the last moment that he was completely covered in jizz, and any cuddling would result in unpleasant mutual stickiness. After he took a quick trip to the bathroom for a rag and cleaned off Jongin’s chest, it was much easier to snuggle into Jongin’s front and thrust lazily against his hip as they made out. 

Eventually Sehun decided to address the current problem. 

“So what now? You already came, and it looked pretty intense, so at this point it’s completely up to you how we finish this…” He lost his train of thought for a minute, because when Jongin’s face was so close it was really hard not to just dive in and mouth at his jawline and attack his perfect lips. Jongin nipped at his ear to get him to focus. “I can go find the dicks with the keys to your cuffs and then jerk off in the bathroom if I have to.” 

“Please don’t do that. I still want you to fuck me.” 

Sehun pushed up to stare down into Jongin’s face. 

“Seriously? I was at best hoping to jerk off while we made out.” 

“No, please fuck me. When you walked in I committed to having sex with a dude. It would be kind of anticlimactic if we stopped after you fingered me.” His legs tightened around Sehun’s hips, ankles brushing the still clothed swell of Sehun’s ass, and god damn did he want to fuck Jongin. Just fingering his tight passage had him aching hard, he could only imagine what it would feel like to fuck him. 

Sehun leaned down to mouth at the shell of Jongin’s ear. “I want to fuck you.” 

Jongin groaned and arched up against him. “Show me how much. Make me cum again. I want to feel you for days, Sehun.” 

Sehun’s dick twitched against Jongin’s hip. He wondered if the other boy could feel it. 

He kissed Jongin slow and deep, hands petting down his sides and thighs. Sounds of the party drifted through through the door. Some loud yelling and laughter. In any other situation, Sehun would be sad to be missing the fun, but wrapped tight in Jongin’s strong legs with his tongue licking deep in the other boy’s pretty mouth was exactly where he wanted to be. 

Sehun reached down to flick a finger over Jongin’s nipple as they kissed, occasionally letting his hand flatten out over the smooth expanse of his chest. 

“It’s so surreal how you don’t have boobs.” 

Jongin giggled. “Imagine how I feel. It’s surreal that another dude just stuck his fingers up my ass and made me cum. You have a dick.” 

“I do, in fact, have a dick.” Sehun’s lips wandered down to brush Jongin’s ear. “It’s pretty big, too. And soon it’s going to be inside you.”

“Mmm…”

Sehun sat up and pulled his briefs off, hardness finally springing free. Jongin’s eyes widened.

“Wow you got some nice equipment there.” 

“You jealous?” 

“A little bit.” 

Sehun glanced down between Jongin’s legs. He was a pretty decent size too. Nothing to scoff at, even though right now he was still less than half hard. There was no way Sehun was going to be able to fuck him long enough to make him cum again. He was too turned on to last that long. On one hand, he should wait and get Jongin more worked up before fucking him. On the other hand, he really really wanted to bury himself in that tight heat. The anticipation was killing him. 

Why not both? Sehun watched Jongin’s chest rise and fall as he tore open the condom and rolled it on. 

“You ready?” 

“Y-yeah. I mean, I’m not hard yet, but I guess it doesn’t matter.” 

“I’ll deal with that after I’m inside you.”

Jongin bit his lip and nodded, and then let his legs fall as far open as they would go as Sehun poured a generous amount of lube all over his dick. He wasn’t exactly sure how much he needed. Better safe than sorry. He squeezed a large amount right over Jongin’s entrance, too, just for good measure, and used a finger to push as much as he could past Jongin’s rim, into his body. Jongin whimpered and flushed. 

“Okay, I’m going to push in now.” 

“Please” 

Sehun lined up and gently prodded Jongin’s slick hole with the tip of his dick. He was nervous that Jongin would be too tight, and he wouldn’t be able to fit.

At the press of Sehun’s dick, Jongin tensed up again. 

“Relax, bro. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Did you just call me bro? We’re literally about to fuck.” 

Sehun laughed. “What? Two bros can’t fuck each other? Come on bro, its not weird. Just two bros bein bros. Doin gay shit. I’m gunna fuck you so good you’ll feel me for days, bro. No homo.” 

Jongin burst into a deep, full laugh that made Sehun feel warm all over. He could see Jongin’s whole body relax as he laughed, and that was exactly what Sehun was looking for. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. 

As soon as Sehun breached, Jongin’s laughs turned into loud, pained moans and frantic gasps. Sehun was doing his fair share of gasping himself. He’d expected Jongin to be tight. He hadn’t expected Jongin to be this tight, squeezing like a vise around Sehun’s cock. It was the ultimate test of self control not to shove the rest of the way in. Instead he eased in slowly, mindful of the way Jongin whimpered and arched under him. His eyebrows were furrowed, his teeth clenched. 

“You good?” 

“Hugh. It’s not—unbearable, just. Ugh! You’re so big.” 

“Keep going?” 

“Yeah…” 

Sehun bottomed out and straightened up, bracing himself on Jongin’s spread thighs, and managed to push them further apart in the process. Jongin whimpered again at the stretch. 

“Damn, you’re flexible.” 

“Hnnnngg…!”

Spreading Jongin’s legs further open made it possible for Sehun to press a little deeper. 

“How does that feel?” 

“F-full. I feel so full. I can’t believe- fuck! I can’t believe h-how much of you is in me right now.” 

“You’re really fucking tight.” 

“It’s that virgin thing I guess.” 

“Oh fuck I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

Now for step two. Getting Jongin hard again. Not to mention letting him get adjusted to Sehun’s size. The obvious solution was to jerk him off, but where was the fun in that?

“A-are you gunna move?’ 

“Are you ready for me to move?” 

“Maybe?” 

“I don’t know, Jongin. Let’s give it a couple minutes. I want to get you hard first anyway.” 

“Okay.” 

Sehun’s hand was still slick with lube. He reached up and circled a gooey finger over Jongin’s nipple.

“Ya know, I knew who you were before this.” 

“R-really?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen you around campus and stuff, and I asked somebody what your name was. I had a bit of a guy crush on you.” 

He flicked gently against the other nipple with his dry hand. Jongin squirmed, causing Sehun’s dick to shift inside him. Both boys moaned. 

“I went with a bunch of my female friends to one of the dance showcases last semester. Most of the girls were there because, and I quote, ‘there’s this really hot guy named Jongin who’s like, the best dancer ever.’ And after you danced, I was just as star struck as they were. You’re so hot on stage. You sure do know how to put those long legs to good use. I didn’t even know bodies could move like that. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. They were all really excited when I joined in on all their ‘omg Kim Jongin’ moments. All my guy friends teased me about it.” 

Jongin chuckled breathlessly. “I guess you get the last laugh.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He leaned forward to kiss Jongin again. “I wanted to get lucky tonight,” he murmured between kisses, “but I didn’t expect to get this lucky. All those girls are going to be so jealous when they learn I got my hands on you.”

Jongin’s legs wrapped tight around Sehun’s hips, keeping him tightly anchored in Jongin’s body. Sehun could feel him shifting restlessly, doing everything he could to feel Sehun move inside him. Between the kiss and the fingers on his nipples, Jongin was swelling steadily. When Jongin arched up and used his grip on the handcuffs to move, Sehun could feel his hardness brush against his stomach. Sehun’s dick throbbed inside Jongin’s body. He wanted to start thrusting so badly. 

“Please move, Sehun.” 

“You sure? I’m not going to be able to last that long.” 

“Me neither.” 

“Okay, cool.” 

Sehun immediately pulled out and shoved back in, heaving a sigh of relief. Jongin shouted and his eyes flying open. 

“Oh shit, sorry. Was that too fast?” 

“Fuck. I just. Wasn’t expecting it.” 

Sehun snickered and repeated the motion but slower this time. He picked up a steady rhythm, nice and easy. 

“That better?” 

“Y-yeah. Oh my god.” 

“Feels good?” 

“So good… Fuck Sehun it’s so good.” 

Sehun buried his face in Jongin’s neck and wrapped both arms around his middle, keeping the other boy’s back arched as he fucked steadily into him. 

“Ungh, Sehun right there. Y-you’re brushing against my… my—“ 

“Yeah? Awesome.” He thrust a little more forcefully, hips snapping forward and pulling out faster. Jongin moaned and pressed up against Sehun. His head tipped back on the pillows. Sehun fastened his lips to Jongin’s neck as he fucked into him, focusing on all the whimpers and moans he made. 

After a little while the angle became difficult to maintain, so Sehun pushed himself up and and gripped Jongin’s hips. It was easier to go faster from the new position. Jongin’s eyes rolled back, lips parted around loud moans as Sehun picked up the pace and snapped his hips harder into Jongin’s body. 

It wasn’t long before Sehun found his sweet spot again and had Jongin wailing. Sehun hoped the music downstairs was loud enough that the entire party didn’t hear them, but even if they did, Sehun wasn’t sure he minded. 

“Sehun, I’m c-close.” 

“Me too, bro. Me too.” He pistoned in, angling right at the spot that made Jongin cry out in pleasure. The start of his orgasm curled deep between his hips, but he grit his teeth and forced it down. Jongin had to cum first. 

“God, I wanna t-touch you. I need to touch you so bad.” 

“As soon as we get you uncuffed you can touch me all you want.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise. I want you to touch me.” 

Jongin whimpered, hips twitching back to meet each one of Sehun’s thrusts. Sehun was so close. He hadn’t gotten close that fast in years, but with the way Jongin moaned and twisted below him, all golden skin and perfect grace, he really couldn’t blame himself. 

Sehun managed to free up one hand so he could reach down and stoke Jongin’s neglected cock. Jongin shuddered and strained against the cuffs. 

“Fuck, yes. So close… fuck—“ 

Just a dozen or so more thrusts, and Jongin wailed as he released across his chest. Sehun did his best to milk him through it as Jongin’s muscles clenched and fluttered around his cock. His own hips stuttered as he chased his orgasm. Jongin was just beginning to come down when Sehun finally slammed into Jongin’s body one last time and came into the condom. 

It took a few minutes before Sehun finally worked up enough presence of mind to move. 

“I almost… don’t want to pull out.” 

Jongin laughed. “If you play your cards right, you’ll be able to stick that thing in me whenever you want.” 

“Did you just refer to my dick as ‘that thing?’”

“Yeah, bro, I did.” 

“You better show ‘that thing’ a little more respect, because you’re going to be seeing a lot of him in the near future. Bro.” 

With some difficulty, he slid out and located the cum rag he’d used early and grabbed his phone. 

“I’m going to text Chanyeol and Hyejin to come unlock you.” He wiped the jizz off Jongin’s chest and disposed of the condom, and then settled on the bed next to Jongin so he could throw the blanket over both their laps. 

“You’re not going to get dressed?” 

“I will in a minute. I’m too hot right now.” 

“You’re always too hot.” 

He giggled and poked Jongin good naturedly in the ribs.

Sehun forgot that he would have to go unlock the door for the three tricksters. When they heard banging he grumbled and pulled on his boxers before answering the door. 

“Holy shit it stinks in here,” Chanyeol bellowed as soon as the door opened. 

“I can’t believe you guys actually did it.” 

“Unlock me right the fuck now please.” 

Sehun hopped back on the bed and sat cross legged next to Jongin’s hip while Byulyi and Hyejin argued over how handcuff locks worked. Chanyeol grinned from ear to ear as he looked back and forth between the two of them. 

“So you two had fun?” 

“Yup.” 

“You two look disgusting. Must have been a great time. I didn’t think either of you would be into the whole men thing.” 

“Taemin’s going to be so proud of me,” Jongin grumbled. Taemin must have been Jongin’s gay best friend. Hyejin snickered and patted his chest, then made a disgusted noise and wiped her hand off on her shorts. 

Finally Sehun heard two clicks, and Jongin sat up, shaking his wrists out. 

“Fucking finally.” 

Suddenly he had a lap full of Jongin. The other boy didn’t even seem to care as the blanket slid off him. He wrapped one arm around Sehun’s back and tangled the other hand in his hair. His lips crashed into Sehun’s. Both hands gripped, touched, and wandered wherever he could reach as his tongue licked deep into Sehun’s mouth. 

Sehun made a noise of surprise and kissed back, feeling around for the blanket so he could pull it up around Jongin’s exposed body. The three tricksters whooped and hollered, gave each other high fives for match making, and then thankfully took their leave. 

For a long time, the two boys rolled around and made out until they both slowed to a stop, smiling against each other’s lips. 

“I want to do this again.” Sehun said, and that was an understatement. 

“Me too. Like. Every day.” 

“I’m all for it. Can I take you to dinner and shit bro?” 

“Yeah, bro, lets go on a date. Maybe I’ll buy you flowers and fuck you in the backseat of my car, bro. No homo.” 

Sehun laughed and kissed him on the forehead, relishing in the way his solid, masculine frame fit in his arms. It was unfamiliar and strange, but definitely something he would love getting used to. “Sounds good, bro. Lets do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Give me a follow @M_M_Socks on twitter!


End file.
